El sirenito
by KaRiNe DemoN
Summary: Todos conocen la historia de la sirenita verdad? Ahora imaginencela con James, Llily, Voldemort, Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, etc...


El sirenito  
  
Kått¥ ?tè??å?¥ Kåîð Ð'?.  
  
El Rey Albus estaba impaciente por que su hijo James (alias Prongs o el sirenito () iba a dar una presentación de quiddtich para un público numeroso en el castillo submarino de Albus y aún no llegaba. Todos los invitados estaban reunidos en el gran campo, esperando que empezara la demostración con el equipo de quiddtich del reino.  
  
- ¿Dónde esta?, pregunto Albus a su entrenador privado, el cangrejo Wormtail. (N/A: Un cangrejo llamado Colagusano, por dios tengo que dormir! ¬ ¬)  
  
El pobre Wormtail sólo pudo encogerse de hombros. No tenía ni la menor idea de dónde se encontraba James. El era un sirenito aventurero que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo explorando el vasto mundo submarino con su amigo Padfoot.  
  
Y precisamente, eso era lo que James hacía en esos momentos. Había olvidado todo lo relacionado con el quiddtich y nadaba hacia un barco hundido, lleno de cosas interesantes sobre el mundo, fuera del mar muggle. Ya tenía toda una colección de tesoros rescatados de los barcos hundidos muggles.  
  
James exploraba la bodega del naufragio.  
  
- No deberíamos estar aquí. dijo Padfoot su amigo el pez nerviosamente. Estamos metiéndonos en problemas.  
  
Ninguno de los dos había notado al feroz tiburón que los espiaba.  
  
James acababa de encontrar un tenedor y se preguntaba para qué serviría, cuando Padfoot se percató del peligro que corrían.  
  
- ¡¡¡Un t-tiburón!!! Gritó, nadando alrededor de la bodega en busca de un lugar para esconderse.  
  
- ¡Sígueme, Padfoot! Gritó James.  
  
Pasó por la argolla del ancla, con Padfoot detrás de el. Cuando el tiburón trató de seguirlos, ¡se quedó atrapado! James fue en busca de Moony, la gaviota, para mostrarle lo que había encontrado, ya que la gaviota se consideraba una experta en asuntos de los hombres.  
  
- Los hombres lo llaman "cachilbache". Lo usan para. ejem. ¡peinarse! dijo.  
  
Repentinamente, Padfoot se acordó de que los estaban esperando en el castillo.  
  
- ¡Oh, me olvidé por completo!, exclamo James, ¡La presentación! ¡Papá debe estar furioso! Y efectivamente estaba enojadísimo.  
  
- ¡Todo el reino está esperando para verte jugar quiddtich! Vociferaba el Rey Albus, ¡y tú jugando en los naufragios y buscando la basura de los muggles! ¡Nunca volverás a hacer nada que tenga que ver con ellos!  
  
Cuando James hubo salido de la habitación, el Rey Albus dijo a Wormtail: "¡Alguien tiene que vigilarlo y ya sé quién se encargará de eso, TÚ!"  
  
- ¿Por qué yo? Murmuró Wormtail para sí mismo mientras se escabullía. ¡Soy un entrenador de quiddtich, no una nana!. Pero sabía que no podía desobedecer al Rey Albus.  
  
Wormtail siguió a James hasta la cueva en que guardaba sus tesoros y le oyó decir:  
  
- ¡Si tan sólo pudiera ser parte del mundo de los muggles! Momentos después James vio arriba una forma oscura. ¡Un barco! dijo emocionado mientras nadaba hacia la superficie.  
  
- ¡No James! Le gritaba Wormtail mientras le seguía. ¡Regresa! Tu papá.  
  
Pero James seguía subiendo. Al salir a la superficie junto al barco, vio por primera vez a los humanos o también denominados muggles. Estaban celebrando una fiesta y entre ellos se encontraba una joven muy linda. Algunos de los marineros cantaba y bailaban, mientras otras jóvenes deseaban feliz cumpleaños a la joven. James escuchó que su nombre era Princesa Lilian y que sus amigas acababan de regalarle una estatua de ella misma.  
  
James se acercó para ver mejor a la joven princesa, sin darse cuenta de que densas nubes se acumulaban. Repentinamente estalló la tormenta. El barco era lanzado de un lado a otro por las olas. Los marineros bajaron un salvavidas para las amigas de Lily, pero la princesa Lilian se quedó para rescatar a su perro Snapy. En ese momento, una tremenda explosión la arrojó al mar.  
  
James se sumergió en el lugar donde vio desaparecer a la princesa. Finalmente, buscando en las profundidades la encontró y la llevó a la playa. Moony le tomó solemnemente el pulso y anunció muy serio: "No tiene pulso". Pero James había visto que Lily estaba respirando.  
  
- ¡Mira, está viva! Le dijo a Moony. ¡Es tan linda!  
  
El sirenito se había enamorado de la princesa. Se sentía muy feliz y se puso a cantar, lo que nunca había hecho, pero lo hacia muy bien. Pero cuando la Princesa Lilian empezó a mover los párpados, se alejó nadando rápidamente.  
  
Cuando Lily recuperó el sentido, todavía escuchaba el canto de James. Miró alrededor, pero sólo encontró a sus amigas que la estaban buscando.  
  
Allá abajo, James había regresado a su cueva llena de tesoros, donde encontró ¡la estatua de Lilian! Padfoot la había rescatado para el. ¡Oh, gracias Padfoot! Exclamó mirando tiernamente la estatua. Wormtail lo observaba muy preocupado.  
  
Cuando Wormtail se reportó al Rey Albus, le contó sin querer queriendo acerca de la Princesa Lily. El rey gritó de furia y se dirigió a la cueva de James.  
  
- ¡Me desobedeciste! le grito a James. ¡Debes ser castigado!.  
  
Levantó su tridente mágico e hizo explotar en pedacitos los tesoros de James destruyéndolo todo, hasta la estatua de Lily. James lo miraba horrorizado y Padfoot y Wormtail temblaban del miedo en un rincón. Cuando el Rey Albus se fue, James se sentó entre sus tesoros arruinados y se puso a llorar. Pero no estuvo solo por mucho tiempo.  
  
El malvado Voldemort, el Mago del Mar, había visto todo y preparaba un plan. Hacía mucho tiempo que lo habían desterrado del castillo del Rey Albus y estaba ansioso de venganza. Así que envió a sus malévolas anguilas, Crabbe y Goyle a la cueva de James.  
  
- Conocemos a alguien que te puede ayudar. sisearon Crabbe y Goyle. Y James siguió a las anguilas a la guarida de Voldemort.  
  
- La solución a tu problema es muy sencilla, mi joven sirenito. le dijo Voldemort suavemente. Debes convertirte en un humano.  
  
- ¿Pero cómo? Preguntó James, a la vez temeroso y esperanzado.  
  
- A cambio de tu voz. dijo el Mago del Mar. Te puedo convertir en ser humano por tres días. Si después de tres días la Princesa Lilian no te ha besado, me pertenecerás. Todo lo que tienes que hacer e firmar este contrato.  
  
- ¡No James! ¡No firmes! Advertía Wormtail frenético. ¡No lo escuches!  
  
Pero ya era demasiado tarde, James había tomado la decisión.  
  
- Debo hacerlo, Wormtail. Estoy enamorado de Lily y ésta es la única manera.  
  
Cuando James firmó, Voldemort encerró la voz en una concha.  
  
- Eres un chico listo. le dijo.  
  
Repentinamente, James se encontró atrapado por la magia de Voldemort. Su cuerpo giraba vertiginosamente en el agua y, al mismo tiempo, sus aletas se transformaban en piernas. ¡Entonces empezó a faltarle el aire!  
  
-¡Rápido Padfoot!. grito Wormtail. ¡Debemos llevarlo a la superficie para que pueda respirar. ¡Ya no es mas un sireno!  
  
Cuando James despertó, estaba tendido en la playa, Moony el experto en hombres, lo miraba asombrado.  
  
- Eh, James. le dijo. qué está pasando? Tienes algo diferente.  
  
Moony se rascó la cabeza mientras Wormtail le explicaba.  
  
- James es ahora humano. Tiene piernas.  
  
Al levantarse James temblorosamente ¡La princesa Lily y Snapy vinieron corriendo hacia el! Lily había estado buscando por todas partes a el dueño de la preciosa voz que había escuchado después del naufragio.  
  
- Te conozco?. preguntó esperanzado.  
  
Pero James ya no podía hablar.  
  
Lily pensó. No creo que sea el. Pero era obvio que el joven necesitaba ayuda, así que lo invitó a su castillo.  
  
Una vez en el castillo, los amables sirvientes de Lily se hicieron cargo de James. Le alimentaron y le dieron hermosas ropas para vestirse. Pero todos se preguntaban por qué razón el guapo invitado de la Princesa Lily ¡Se peinaba con un tenedor!  
  
Wormtail había seguido a James hasta el castillo y le recordó que sólo tenía dos días más para que Lily se enamorara de el. James esperaba que esto sucediera, ya que pasarían más tiempo juntos. La princesa se sentía cada vez más atraída por James y pensaba. ¡Es tan guapo! Si sólo fuera su voz la que escuché.  
  
Lily la llevo a conocer su reino y después a dar un paseo en bote. James miraba esperanzada a su princesa. Ésta a su vez, quería declararle su creciente amor. Pero de repente el barquito empezó a mecerse en el agua que se volcó.  
  
Voldemort había enviado a Crabbe y a Goyle con la misión de impedir que la Princesa Lily besara a James. El momento romántico había pasado y ambos jóvenes estaban empapados.  
  
Complacida por el éxito de su plan, Voldemort usó su magia para convertirse en un guapo joven mientras decía. Con la voz de James y mi galanura. el hijo de Albus y la princesa pronto serán míos.  
  
Esa noche, cuando Lily miraba hacia la ventana de James, el transformado Voldemort apareció en la playa. La voz de James estaba cautiva en el collar de caracol que lucía.  
  
- Lily, he vuelto a ti. murmuró el Mago del Mar.  
  
- ¡Esa voz! exclamó Lily. ¡Tu eres mi único y verdadero amor!  
  
Había caído bajo el embrujo de la voz de James y se sentía enamorada de ese hombre que decía llamarse Tom.  
  
Cuando regresó al castillo, Lily sorprendió a su consejera Minerva anunciándole que esa misma noche se casaría con Tom. Todo el servicio entró en febril actividad con los preparativos para la boda, que tendría lugar a bordo de un navío.  
  
Muy pronto el castillo y el barco estuvieron alegremente adornados para la boda. En las cocinas, el Chef Flich se ocupaba de preparar deliciosos manjares. Los amigos de James lo observaban ansiosamente sabiendo que su corazón se rompería si Lily se desposaba con el misterioso Tom.  
  
Moony voló hasta el barco para espiar a el rival de James. Cuál no sería su sorpresa, cuando al asomarse por una claraboya, vio que Tom se miraba en el espejo y ¡era la imagen de Voldemort la que se reflejaba en él!  
  
- ¡Debo decirle a James!. decía Moony sin aliento, volando hacia la orilla.  
  
La gaviota encontró a James muy triste sentado en una roca, mirando en dirección del barco. Era casi el fin de su último día como ser humano.  
  
- ¡James! Graznó Moony al posarse junto a el. ¡Tom es el Mago del Mar, con tu voz! Wormtail puso a todos en acción.  
  
- ¡Debemos detener esa boda! grito Wormtail. ¡Padfoot lleva a James al barco! ¡Yo me encargare del resto!  
  
Mientras James era remolcado en un barril por Padfoot, Moony lanzaba una llamada de auxilio a todas las aves marinas que estuvieran en el área.  
  
Rápidamente una enorme parvada de aves se dirigió al barco para atacar al futuro novio. Patos y garzas, flamencos, grullas y golondrinas siguieron a Moony hasta la cubierta y empezaron a picotear y rasgar el traje de novio de Tom.  
  
- ¡Deténganse! gritaba el Mago del Mar. Lily se quedó inmóvil, como en trance. Entonces Moony se apoderó del collar de caracol que contenía la voz de James. Lo arrojó sobre la cubierta, donde se estrelló, liberando la voz.  
  
- ¡Oh, Lily! Exclamó James.  
  
La princesa se volvió sombrada hacía el diciendo.  
  
- ¡Así que eras tú!  
  
- Yo quería decírtelo. empezó, pero Voldemort interrumpió al ver que el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte.  
  
- ¡Es demasiado tarde! dijo. ¡Ahora me perteneces!  
  
El Mago del Mar alejó a los pájaros que tenía alrededor y descubrió su verdadera forma.  
  
- ¡El sol ya se ha puesto y hoy ya era tu tercer día! Gritó triunfante, mientras Lily y James se abrazaban.  
  
Voldemort tomó a James ¡justo en el momento en que se convertía de nuevo en sireno! Lily trató de alcanzar a James en vano.  
  
Voldemort lo tomó en sus poderosos brazos y saltó al mar. Los invitados a lo boda quedaron asombrados al ver a Voldemort y a James desaparecer bajo las aguas. Lily tomó un arpón y saltó desde la cubierta para rescatar a James de el Mago del Mar.  
  
- Lo perdí una vez y no lo volveré a perder de nuevo. prometió.  
  
Allá en las profundidades, Wormtail le había contado al Rey Albus que James estaba cautivo. El Rey del Mar se dirigió rápidamente a la cueva de Voldemort para negociar la libertad de su hijo. Allí, Voldemort le mostró el contrato que James había firmado.  
  
- A pesar de esto, Rey Albus. dijo Voldemort aparentemente contrita. le daré a James su libertad a cambio de la suya.  
  
El Rey Albus no tenía elección. Aceptó el trato.  
  
- ¡Al fin! grito Voldemort triunfante. ¡Soy el único gobernante de todo el océano!  
  
Le arrebató a Albus el tridente mágico y transformó al padre de James en una pequeña e indefensa criatura marina, fiándolo en el piso de la cueva. Pero repentinamente, el arpón de Lily atravesó el agua e hirió a Voldemort. Éste dirigió el tridente mágico contra la Princesa, pero James desvió su curso con un rápido empujón. En su lugar, fueron heridos Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
- ¡Oh, mis pobres muchachitos! se lamentaba Voldemort.  
  
Pero las lágrimas de Voldemort se convirtieron en rabia y creció hasta tener el tamaño de un gigante que alzándose sobre las olas, gritó. ¡Despreciables tontos! ¡Ahora van a sentir el poder de el Mago del Mar!  
  
Los antiguos naufragios que yacían en el fondo del mar subieron a la superficie, llamados por su furia.  
  
Lily nadó desesperadamente en las crecientes olas y trepó a bordo de uno de los barcos zozobrados. Como pudo, hizo girar el crujiente timón y dirigió la afilada proa del buque hacia Voldemort. Las olas empujaron el barco hacia el Mago del Mar ¡y la quilla le atravesó el corazón! ¡Lanzó un aullido espantoso y desapareció, transformada en un hirviente u fétido líquido negro!  
  
Liberado de la cueva, el Rey Albus le concedió a James lo que más anhelaba: lo convirtió en ser humano para siempre y le dio su bendición para que se casara con la Princesa Lily. Moony predijo que los dos vivirían felices para siempre y, por una vez en su vida, ¡tubo razón!  
  
FIN  
  
Como ven no pude resistir y ya me metí al mundo de la parodia yo también, espero les aya gustado.  
  
Qué les pareció este fic? Les gusto? Qué no les gusto?  
  
Y como ven aquí las mujeres somos mas que los hombres (  
  
Y como regalo del Navidad (Katty por dios estamos en Agosto!!!. Y qué tiene eso de malo Padfoot?) esperen pronto: El Bello Durmiente y Prongs el pequeño ciervo.  
  
Sin mas por el momento.  
  
Un beso. y no se les olvide dejar sus comentarios, preguntas o sugerencias.. Mándenme un mail.  
  
Kått¥ ?tè??å?¥ Kåîð Ð'?. 


End file.
